On a night like this night
by Mina MM
Summary: Comme toujours, Drago finissait sa ronde de préfet dans les couloirs de Poudlard par la tour sud. C'était sa préférée avant cette nuit-là. Cette nuit-là où sa vie a basculé, cette nuit qui ressemble tellement à celle de ce soir...


**Note:** _Voilà mon dernier dramione, je le trouve plutôt simple et classique, mais j'ai eu envie de l'écrire en écoutant la chanson "On a day like today" de Keane. Il est très triste du début à la fin, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Bonne lecture._

_Mina_

_ps: toutes mes excuses aux anonymes qui avaient essayé de laisser une review sur un de mes OS précédents, je viens seulement de remarquer que les reviews anonymes n'étaient plus autorisées sur mon compte. Toutes mes excuses!_

_ps2: a.Crazy.one, je te dédie tout particulièrement ce OS pour te remercier d'avoir réussi à me remonter le moral, même sans le savoir..._

**On a night like this night**

Drago finissait sa ronde de préfet dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Comme toujours, il terminait son parcours à la tour sud du château d'où, selon lui, on avait la plus belle vue sur le parc. Cette tour était fort peu fréquentée, et c'est aussi pour cela que c'était sa préférée, avant…

**Flash-back**

_Comme toujours, Drago finissait sa ronde à la tour sud, il aimait admirer le parc de Poudlard délimité par la forêt interdite, le reflet de la lune sur l'eau noire du lac et sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau. Mais ce soir-là, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sans qu'il sache se l'expliquer, un sentiment de malaise et de peur grandissait en lui tandis qu'il montait l'escalier. Mal à l'aise, il s'arrêta et essaya de respirer calmement, effort vain et inutile pour chasser ce pressentiment. C'est alors qu'il repensa à Hermione et à cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, deux semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient fait l'amour et il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait cette nuit-là, mais au matin, il avait eu peur. Peur de ses sentiments pour elle, peur d'être fragile et vulnérable, peur de souffrir, et il l'avait abandonnée, lâchement, comme toutes les autres. Elle l'avait bien entendu très mal pris et était sortie en larmes de sa chambre. Il souffrait de cette situation, mais n'osait lui avouer, il avait trop peur de l'aimer. Alors pour cacher cette peur, cette souffrance et cet amour, il l'insultait, il faisait semblant de la mépriser, il l'ignorait._

_Il chassa cette pensée douloureuse et reprit son ascension, mais ce pressentiment persistait. Une fois arrivé au sommet de la tour, il vit Hermione, assise par terre près de la fenêtre, étrangement pâle et un couteau à la main. Il remarqua alors un reflet sur le sol : Hermione était entourée d'une mare de sang. Son bras était profondément entaillé et le sang s'écoulait doucement de ses blessures. Elle regardait le ciel par la fenêtre, comme hypnotisée par l'unique œil que formait la pleine lune. Drago tomba agenouillé devant elle, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues et il murmura son prénom. Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il vit dans son regard un mélange de défi, de haine, de tristesse, de souffrance infinie et d'amour, mais surtout une immense fatigue. Elle était fatiguée de cette vie, des désillusions, des espoirs secrets qui ne se réalisent pas, mais surtout elle était fatiguée de faire semblant d'aller bien, que ses insultes ne l'atteignaient pas, que son mépris n'était pas un coup de poignard permanent dans son cœur brisé. Elle regarda une dernière fois le ciel étoilé avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir pour toujours._

_Drago se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Il ne cessait de répéter comme une litanie sans fin : «Pourquoi, Hermione ? Pourquoi ? » Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne et qu'il y trouva un petit bout de parchemin qu'il comprit. Il y était inscrit : « Je t'aimais Drago » A bout de force, il s'assit à son tour par terre et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues se mêlaient au sang répandu par terre et sur ses vêtements, mais il n'en avait que faire. Peu importait ses vêtements et la fierté des Malefoy, la femme qu'il aimait était morte à cause de lui, et cela seul comptait. Il avait mal, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie._

_Il commença à lui parler, tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux et de pleurer, il lui avoua tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire : « Je t'aime Hermione, si tu savais comme je t'aime… Mais je n'ai pas su trouver les mots pour te le dire. J'ai eu peur, peur de t'aimer, peur de cette dépendance, de ce pouvoir que tu avais sur moi. Alors je t'ai fait souffrir pour mieux te cacher ma souffrance, je t'ai insulté pour m'empêcher de te dire tous ces mots que je rêvais de te dire, je t'ai méprisé pour te cacher mon amour. Et par ce comportement stupide, je t'ai tué. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? Oh Hermione, si seulement j'avais su te dire ces mots là avant… »_

**Fin flash-back**

« … Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » Acheva-t-il amèrement.

Drago arriva en haut de la tour sud. Bien sûr, on lui avait proposé de changer son parcours de ronde mais il avait refusé.

Il l'avait tuée et devais en payer le prix, pensait-il souvent. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et admira le ciel étoilé : c'était la pleine lune. _Tout comme cette nuit-là_. Il prit un morceau de parchemin taché de sang dans sa poche : c'était celui qu'elle lui avait laissé avant de mourir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il aurait voulu partir loin d'ici, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas et il restait là, immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus contenir ses larmes et qu'il s'effondre au sol, revivant la scène de la mort d'Hermione, revoyant son dernier regard encore et encore. Plus que tout, il aurait voulu mourir pour que cette souffrance cesse, mais comme tous les autres soirs, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il n'avait pas le cran d'Hermione. Il savait que là où elle était, elle l'avait pardonné, mais lui ne pouvait se pardonner. Il avait tué la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, et devait maintenant vivre avec ce crime sur la conscience, enfermé dans son mutisme et sa souffrance, désormais indifférent au monde extérieur.

Une nuit comme celle-ci, il avait tué la femme qu'il aimait. Une nuit comme celle-ci, son âme était morte avec elle.

_Alors, verdict? _


End file.
